


What you can buy with blood

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [4]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, POV Second Person, Sexy Times, Vlad is hella cute, manatransfer, slight porn with a bit of plot, slightly nsfw, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: Serveral ways to end thirst.





	What you can buy with blood

**Author's Note:**

> It has been while since I wrote anything remotely nsfw, but here goes!

“If you are going to touch me like that, are you prepared to pay price in your blood”

The hairs of his beard tickle your neck as he whispers the price of this little trist in your ear. Your lips form a playful smile as you run your fingers from his scalp to his to the back of his neck. Vlad chuckles before he bites your neck hard enough that you feel pain but gentle enough not to pierce the skin.

For a Berserker he was incredibly in control of his monstrous strength. Same could be said about his sanity, if he didn’t tell you he was a berserker when you summoned you would have assumed he was a Lancer.

“Master, I do not appreciate your thoughts wandering when your focus should be me.” Vlad voice is lower than usual and you tilt your head so that you look in his eyes. During your musings Vlad had moved away from your neck to look at your face. Studying, trying to figure out where your thoughts had led you.

“I was thinking about you” You tell him, it was the truth after all. 

“oh?”

“How refined and intelligent you are” A slim brow raises at your praise but the smirk on his lips tells you that he enjoys it. Vlad, how refined he may be, has an incredibly big ego, understandable seeing who he was.

“you are a strange woman master”

“You never seem to mind” You counter his observation before intertwining your fingers behind his neck so you could push his head down, towards the main artery in your neck. 

Vlad doesn’t reply, only giving a light chuckle before kissing your neck.

“Master, you agree to my terms?” He always asks, he always needs to be sure. Even if he was a beserker, Vlad hates to lose control to lose his sense of self.

“you know I always do~”

A sharp pain in your neck indicates that Vlad prieced your skin with his fangs and at the same time your hands finally move from his neck. Re-discovering his skin, mapping out his body, the scars from his old life but also the smooth skin in between the scars. He is truelly beautiful, yet you keep the compliment to yourself. 

Mana and blood mix together as Vlad slides inside of you and your back arches at the feeling of being filled by him. Two sources of energy that are important to you as master and the servant that utterly dominates you.

“Thank you master, for giving energy to this unsightly body of mine”

Vlad lifts his face so he look at your face, see it contort in both pleasure and pain. Your hands move and reach for his face. His beard feels rough against the palm of your hands as you cup his face and your thumb gentle caress his lips, wiping your excess blood away.

“You are beautiful to me”

You love him, you love every single one of your servants and in your eyes they couldn’t be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it! :3  
> Vlad is a cutie, everyone can fight me on this.
> 
> If you want to see more works, since I haven't uploaded all of them here atm, please visit my [ Tumblr ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/).


End file.
